Sexual Predator
by Ninde Ringeril
Summary: Edward can't decide what's more appealing in Bella: Her blood or her body.
1. Chapter 1

_Since the first time I read first drafts__ of Midnight Sun, I got the following impression of Edward. A pervert that invades Bella's room supposedly to see her sleeping. However what would happen if he wasn't content on just watching her sleep and if he took a dangerous step in the direction he is so afraid of? Then I wondered how it would be excruciating for him to have her so close and so vulnerable (if it is possible to be more vulnerable than being in love with a vampire). Besides that, I'm a CSI fan, and saw an episode that I can't remember very well, but had a pedophile who kidnapped a little girl and killed her unintentionally. And as a good ficwriter, I could never miss the opportunity to mess with the feelings of this character that has become my newest obsession! (poor Edward Cullen ... u.u)  
_  
_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Twilight and unfortunately I do not own Edward as well. u.ù_

**Sexual predator - Chapter 1**

Again, I saw myself climbing the wall to Bella's room. Again, mentally kicking myself for being what I am. A monster. A monster with an unhealthy obsession with a fragile human.

All these thoughts disappeared into thin air as soon as I saw her sleeping; the sheets that should be covering her thin skin, lying on the floor. Her messy hair spreading around the pillow. I could not contain the smile that sprang easily to my lips while having this vision. I took a deep breath, letting the thirst pass through me, overwhelming like an earthquake, making my mouth fill with water and poison. I needed to get used to it. I _had_ to get used.

I walked up to my usual position, sitting in a corner of the room in Bella's rocking chair, and joined the tips of my fingers. Bella moved uncomfortably in her sleep and I smiled with the expectation of hearing again her sleep talking. There was nothing interesting, just disconnected mumbles. I don't know what captivates me most in this girl, her ravishing scent, or the silence of her mind ... Everything about Bella was amazingly fascinating.

I noticed she was cold. A cold breeze entered through the window that I left open, so I quickly closed it, but she was still shaking. I hesitated, wondering if I should get closer and cover her with the fallen covers or not. I resolved to test my resistance beyond my luck.

I walked the distance to the bed calmly, fearing that even the slightest noise would wake her up and cause her to scream in fear. I got her covers between my fingers. They were impregnated with her scent. I raised the tissue to my nose, and buried my face on it for a few moments. I shook with the burning feeling in my throat. So delicious ... So beautiful ... So fragile...

I laid my eyes on Bella. She was lying belly up with her right hand near the face, the left just below her breasts. Her blouse was slightly raised, and I could see the skin of her belly rising and falling slightly with her breath. I felt the urge to touch her. See for myself the texture of her warm skin. Still holding her blanket, I kneeled down beside her. I should not have pushed my luck, but something stronger than me made my hand touch gently her face.

First with the tips of my fingers. I felt a tingling throb in my skin, a shocking heat passing through me in angry waves. Well, I was going to hell anyway, I would only complete the job. I took a strand of hair from her face, tilting me a little more close. She exhaled once, her breathing lashing my face. His lips were ajar, so inviting... I was fully convinced that I had tested my luck enough for a night, and was raising myself when she muttered my name. I was asking too much of my self. I slid my hand up to the hollow of her neck. The pulse of her blood inviting me appealingly. Seeming aware of my presence, her face turned a little more in my direction, and their lips were dangerously close to mine. So dangerously, that in a blaze of recklessness, I kissed her. Indeed, it was more a gentle touch on her lips, but it was enough for an electric current pass overwhelmingly throughout my body. I felt that my human instincts, long dormant, awoke in a non chivalrous way. Even so, I couldn't move from my position.

I mentally kicked myself to be doing this, but at the same time I was eager for more. I slid my fingers a few centimeters, stopping just below the clavicle. Her lips were contracted in a mild smile, which only served to me to be more reckless. I lead my touch to the junction of her breasts and then she shook in cold again. I decided that I had already gone too far for my own good. Carefully I put the sheets over her and sat in the rocking chair once more.

Part of me wanted to scream out of happiness, but another part was extremely upset with my recklessness. Upset was not the correct word ... I was more than angry ... No, this word isn't strong enough. In short, I was fuming of anger because of my imprudence, and once again kicked myself mentally for that slide. The overwhelming electricity was still passing through my body in waves, which only increased with each hour I spent in Bella's room. And once again, too soon, the sun began to rise. I wanted to touch her again to say goodbye, but decided that I would not test my luck further. I gave her one last glance, and smiled when she smiled, totally unrelated to my presence...

**End Chapter 1**

_So w__hat you guys thought of that? Really light, nothing that he hasn't done in the books, but I'm mean, I'm evil, and I'm bad, and I'm gonna make him suffer even more in the future, but don't worry! I'll consider Edward's so called gallant side while writing, he'll do nothing to bitterly regret in the future._

_Betaread by: Harry Sneal! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys!__ I don't have any special comment before posting this chapter, just wanted to thank you the good comments. (although you people could comment more, huh? =D)_

_Originally this story is mine, but in Portuguese, so I guess some of you had already read, but thanks anyway._

_**Disclaimer:**__ No, I do not own Twilight, but we are providing that! =D_

**Sexual predator - Cap 2**

At home, I was received by Alice, sitting on the balcony. Her expression was between angry and worry. Her thoughts whipped me furiously.

"_Edward! Please..._ "

I ignored her. I passed by her, and went straight to my room. I was already suffering enough without Alice giving me moral lessons. I didn't need more than my own conscience to punish me for what happened in Bella's room.

I entered my room, closed the door with more violence than necessary and threw myself lazily on the couch. I buried my face in my hands, and thought for a while in the bullshit that I did. The sun was rising slowly, flooding my room with golden rays. I should thank for being sunny today, so I wouldn't commit this kind of mistakes anymore. With this thought, my hands itched, not in pain, but with the memories of how hot and soft was Bella's skin. Will I be strong enough to resist? Certainly I did not hurt her, but it was irresponsible of me. I made a decision. I wouldn't make more mistakes, and would keep that memory forever. A sweet reminder that made my body tremble with pleasure... With one simple touch. And despite my remorse, a tip of happiness shined inside of me ...

Alice's mental voice dragged me back from my daydreams. I didn't want any company, so I ignored her.

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!_"

I couldn't resist. I found very funny the use of my full name.

"What do you want Alice?" I yelled to her, without even getting up. The door was open, and Alice came in. Her face was livid and her latest visions were flying in flashes straight to my brain.

"_Now can you explain what the hell was it? I was a little well to go to Bella's house and drag you out_" I made a frown at her, straightening myself on the couch.

"If you look right, I did nothing to cause an irreversible damage to her" For Bella yes, but for me...

"Edward ..." Her tone was pleading now. And I could not blame her at all. But I was determined, and her last vision had just reaffirmed my decision. No more touching. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. "I knew you would not disappoint me!"

From bellow, I could hear Emmett and Jasper combining a fight to pass the time. I wish they got me invited, and Alice, already anticipating this, dragged me with her.

We played the whole morning, until Esme, after realizing that we had ruined her flower bed, ended with the party. Emmet left cursing seven generations, arguing again that Alice and I were cheating. Jasper moved his hands to Alice's waist, and I felt that it was a hint for me to withdraw. I wasn't in the mood locking myself in the room, so I went to a race. I wasn't paying exactly attention to where I was going, I just didn't want to be stuck in a place. When I realized, I was on the Quileute border. Not wanting to cause a war, I went back, but in half way back I felt a different smell on a track that I knew that would reach on the rubbles of a hut near the house. I didn't recognize the scent, but if it was dangerous, Alice would have warned us. The trail was not exactly recent it's from two days ago more or less. I looked at my watch. It was almost four in the afternoon. I decided to follow the trail, and knowing exactly where I would make and I wasn't disappointed. Whoever was here entered the hut. The question is: What it wanted... I knew I would not find anything here anymore, so I ran back home. I asked Alice if she foresaw any visitor, but she said she wasn't received anything, then I told her about the trail I had found. Alice did not seem fearful, but her expression was intrigued and promised to investigate later.

Alone again in my room, I could enjoy the sunset from my window. A few more hours and I could see Bella again. I shouldn't wait so long for these hours. It was a torment having her so close and yet so distant. On the other hand, It's the "Eighth Hell" don't see her for so long.

Spend some pleasant hours with my family today, was a way to distract my mind from ravings of what happened, but now that is over, and the imminent return to her side, a less flattering of me wanted to, and much, try touch her again, but another part, the part that speaks with Alice's voice, was desperately trying to avoid that to happen. I had made a promise. No more mistakes.

All that "I-won't-touch-Bella-again" speech leaked through my fingers like water. Bella decided to leave aside the threadbare pajamas ever, and was wearing only a thin shirt that highlighted perfectly the contours of her body. Still standing near the window, ready to run for myself, from the monster I was, but she smiled sweetly while sleeping almost inviting me to join her on the narrow bed. I locked my jaw, and tried to block that tempting vision, but her perfume made this such an impossible action. I left the thirsty pass by me violently, but the electricity was already there. I left my feet lead me to the bed and allowed myself look close the volume under that thin blouse. My fingers were already on the way to the reason of my desire, when with a jolt I realized my phone vibrating in my pocket. I resisted the impulse of throwing the thing through the window, and ran out so I could answer. It was Alice. I apologized, embarrassed, and assured her I would behave.

In fact, passed the shock that was seeing Bella almost naked, it was easier to resist. I focused myself on sitting in my everyday chair, and in fulfill my promise. No more mistakes. This was now my mantra.

But when did Bella made things easy to me? She turned grumbling, and turned her back to me. Her hand out of bed her hair entangled in her face one leg up in a little angle. The pale, translucent, shining skin of her legs was so appealingly inviting. My imagination fluctuated to places where only Bella and I existed with a huge and spacious bed. Maybe I would provide one... No! No more mistakes, no more mistakes, no more mistakes ... I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, holding strong in the arms of the chair, and the voice of Alice in my head, always remembering me of my promise. How long can I fight against myself?

**End chap 2**

_So? Am I evil enough for you guys? Yes? No? Maybe? xD Reviews pleeeeease! =D_


End file.
